


GuroTober Day 29: CUTTING

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Guro, Humor, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. A bored girl on a train mishears a suggestion in a rather fatal mannerNOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death and violence played for humour, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 29: CUTTING

“Yes, everything is fine, Mum, it's just _boring_.”

“Well,weren't you an oh-so-adult girl just the other day? Surely you can handle a long train ride all on your own. Don't you have a book with you?”

“Already finished it.”

“Then read something online. Or watch some videos on your phone.”

“We're travelling somewhere through the middle of nowhere country, there's no WiFi. And my battery is almost dead already.”

“Aren't there any passengers you could have a nice chat with?”

“Nope. Because the train is going to the middle of nowhere country.”

“Don't be like that. Getting out of the city for a few days will do you some good, I'm sure.”

“Unless I die of boredom first.”

“Well, _you_ could have planned ahead and brought more books. Or maybe some schoolwork. Hm... How about you play some sudoku? I'm sure you can ask the train.”

“I ...guess I could do that. Sure.”

“See? There's always something to pass the time if you just look for it. Then have fun, dear. And do let me know once you arrive, won't you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye, Mum.”

“Bye, Midori.”

With a small sigh the blue-haired girl ended the call, stuffing her phone into her pocket. Sudoku, huh? Well, that was certainly one way to pass the time, and she really _didn't_ have anything else to do.

What's more, Midori actually had her new pocket knife with her, so she didn't even need to bother any of the train staff. Taking out the knife, Midori found that even its biggest blade was somewhat short, but with a little effort it would still suffice, especially since it also was _really_ sharp, as she quickly realised, sucking the cut on the tip of her index finger.

Despite her ...untypical surroundings, Midori was still gonna do this kind of properly, so placing the knife to the side for a moment, she stepped out of her shoes, then took off the jacket of her school uniform, opened her white blouse, and finally took off her light blue bra, completely baring her upper body, her modestly-sized perky breasts for all to see – if anyone were actually around to see –, but still wearing her dark pleated skirt and black stockings.

Picking up the knife again, Midori knelt down on the floor, taking a deep breath as she placed the tip of the blade against the left side of her stomach, slightly below the height of her navel, before plunging the blade into her stomach all the way to the grip. Gasping in pain, Midori took a moment to get used to the pain before she could continue, but when she tried to drag it across her stomach, she found that the short blade, and maybe more so the short grip, of the pocket knife wouldn't let her cut nearly as well as she wanted to.

The knife's grip quickly getting slippery with blood, that also stained her skirt and started pooling around her legs, Midori had to cut back and forth in a sawing motion to make any real progress, gritting her teeth in both pain and effort as she slowly opened up her stomach, but after a few minutes, she was almost done, the gaping bloody wound revealing a bit of her intestines when she looked closely enough.

“Hello, may I see your tickets pl-” The young blonde ticket inspector entering Midori's compartment interrupted herself. “Excuse me, is everything alright? What are you doing?”

“I'm committing sudoku.” Wiping one hand on the side of her skirt, Midori reached for her wallet to present her ticket. “Mum suggested I do that to pass the time.”

“Did you just say-” The inspector produced a thin booklet from the small cart she'd been pulling after her, showing Midori the cover with a familiar 9x9 grid of squares, partially filled with numbers. “ _Those_ are sudoku. What you're doing is seppuku.”

“Wait, really..?” Midori paused, starting to laugh as the realisation set in. “Wow, now I feel really silly.”

The inspector chuckled. “Well, that funny confusion aside, how were you planning on finishing your seppuku all on your own anyways?”

“Good question... I really didn't think this through, did I? I probably would've cut my throat eventually, or just waited until I bled to death.”

“That won't do. The proper ending to seppuku is a decapitation. Do you want me to help you with that?”

“Yeah, that'd be really nice. Actually...” Midori pulled out her phone, taking a moment to wipe most of the blood off the screen. “I gotta call Mum first, I bet she'll find this super funny too.”

“You do that. I need to find a sword of some kind first anyways.”

“Hey Mum. ...Yes. ...Yeah, about that. When you said 'sudoku', I actually heard 'seppuku', and so I- ...Yes, really.” Midori had to hold the phone away from her ear a little as her mother burst out laughing, taking several seconds to catch herself. “You done?”

“Yes. Sorry, dear, but this is – ha ha! – just too funny. Of all the ways to mishear... Well, did you at least have fun with your seppuku?”

Midori shrugged. “'Fun' is a bit of a stretch, I think, but it definitely helped against the boredom for a bit. And this nice ticket inspector said she was gonna help me finish properly and cut off my head.”

“That's lovely. And didn't I tell you you'd find a way to pass the time.”

“Yeah, I guess so...” Midori conceded. “And it totally was better than plain old sudoku too. ...Oh, she's back. I guess this is goodbye, then.”

“So it is. I'm glad you managed to make your own diversion. Farewell, Midori.”

“Yeah. Bye, Mum.” Midori looked up to the inspector, who had indeed procured a sword, if of more western design. “Say, can you do me one more favour? Just take a quick photo of my body and send it to my Mum, as a small memento of this silly story.” She turned her blood-splattered phone to the inspector. “To take a photo just push the button on the side, then tap the large button there. And to send just click here, and then Mum is the first conversation right at the top.”

“I'll certainly try.” The inspector nodded and Midori placed the phone on the seat beside her. “Now, are you ready?”

“Yeah, thanks a bunch for your help.” Midori leaned forward, presenting her neck and waiting all but motionlessly, as she heard the low whooshing sound of a blade cutting through air, before with a surprisingly small pain in her neck, she fell forward, landing in a puddle of blood, a sideways view of her legs – and thanks to her perspective, panties visible between them – before her. Her body clenched and shuddered in its death throes, but, maybe because she'd already lost so much blood beforehand, remained almost dignified in a kneeling position.

The inspector picked up Midori's head, placing her upright between her legs, and with her last strength, Midori managed to smile for the camera as the woman briefly fumbled with her phone until she managed to take a picture, before finally fading away

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on idea/suggestion from Aoi Hikari. Not much more to say I guess, it really speaks for itself. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
